


Unconditionally

by saihara_shuichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kibougamine Hospita, M/M, Nurse/Patient relationship, Well - Freeform, bad title tbh, but I hope u like it!!!!!!!, but then it wont be ok, doctor!hajime, hospital au, its gonna start out ok, its not that good, nurse in training, nurse!naegi, sick!komaeda, this is gonna get angsty kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/saihara_shuichi
Summary: Makoto Naegi is a young college student in the nursing and psychology courses. When he finally manages an internship at the local hospital, he's exhilarated! But it seems that in this hospital, no matter how hard you try, nothing ever seems to go right.





	1. Upon Arrival

Stark Ivory, stretching out and swallowing everything in it’s path. The only glimmer of freedom- the solemn green doorframes and barred windows glaring down from the fourth floor.   
Beated concrete, some cars too- but the main parking lot rested on the other end of the building. The thick metal bars and grimy window panes clouded the outside world, and the windows themselves were scratched up, names and obscenities etched into dirt ridden plexi-glass.  
Each room had a lock, most were broken, but it’s not as if they were ever used, only for specific people; namely the utterly delusional. The common room was in the middle of it all, an off-white sofa faced the small television on left wall, and a couple more seats crowded around. The other side of the room held a locked cabinet, dawned with board games and a deck of cards standing next to a fully stocked vending machine, which seemed to be the most kempt thing on the entire floor.

Makoto Naegi had been wandering around for what seemed like hours in these thought consuming halls, not completely sure if he was even in the right place. The sign on the front of the building did say Kibougamine Hospital, but the first day on the job was always nerve wracking. The halls were empty, silent aside from the buzzing of machinery and white noise. The air conditioner seemed to be cranked to the lowest degree, which hadn’t fit well with the freezing temperatures outside. 

“Makoto?”  
A voice rang out from behind him, and Makoto deemed it best to find out it’s source. Behind him stood a man who was considerably taller, with short, dark brown hair. It seemed like he hadn’t had a haircut in a while, there was a small tuft of it reaching out from behind his neck but other than that his appearance was perfectly clean. The plastic name tag pinned neatly onto his chest read “Doctor Hajime Hinata”, with a picture of himself to the left. 

“Are you our new nurse?” His voice was mature, calm and as if he knew exactly what it was he was doing. It almost took Makoto a few seconds to collect his thoughts before giving an answer.

“Yeah- Yeah, that would be me.” He smiled at Hajime, glad that to would be working under a seemingly nice guy.


	2. Discovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this shouldve honestly been like, the prologue but uh. oops. 
> 
> BIG WARNING FOR DEATH MENTIONS AND NAGITO GETTING HIS DIAGNOSIS AND FEELING BA D
> 
> please be cautious

Death- it was an undeniable fact, albeit, an unpleasant and unwanted fact, but a fact nonetheless. No matter who you were or what kind of life you lead, you would see and experience death. Not only in the literal sense of someone passing away; you would see and experience the loss if morals, hopes, dreams, friendships. Everything comes and goes.   
But this death can also guide you down a new path: a future you never considered, an opportunity that wouldn't exist otherwise. And, in some cases, it could give you the motivation to do what you may spend the rest of your life doing. 

Nagito Komaeda was only 3 when the dastardly string of death began to wind. It started with a neighbor, elderly but kind, passing on due to old age. Next was a few maids, victims of a kitchen fire, and the ones that were lucky enough to escape? They left with terrible injuries. After that was his dog, his fluffy friend of whom he could always confide in- now rotting away in the garden out back. This string continued, winding, pulling, terrorizing Nagito until it seemed there was nowhere to run. 

It wasn’t until he had turned 11 that this nightmare he had been living began to wind down. But after the brief break from misfortune had subsided, there was something much worse in store.   
The plague of misfortune had returned at full force, and in the middle of it was Nagito. Poor, young, innocent Nagito, with so much of a future ahead of him. But alas, that dazzling future would soon crumble to bits with the news he was about to hear.

“Lymphoma, late stage. And FrontoTemporal Dementia. I’d say he doesn’t have long before he loses it.”

So there he was, 17 years of age and sat up in one of those baby blue hospital beds that felt about as comfortable as a sack of springs did, with tears streaming his cheeks and the gnawing, unrelenting fear that he could die before even hitting 20- and well, even that was a best case scenario. The doctor’s words echoed through his head with seemingly no end. This was it, the ultimate misfortune he would face, the final thread hanging off the winding string of death. It was him.  
And so, as Nagito stare up to the blank, empty ceiling and watched everything he knew uncoil into the garbled mess that reality so often takes the shape of, he thought. He thought of what he had always wanted to do, always wanted to achieve, and how everything just seemed so out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry aaaaah
> 
> next chapter should be longer!!!! These two are like, the opening setting and establishing chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter!!


End file.
